Soujiro's Past
by SparkyKnight
Summary: AU. I changed Shoujiro's past once I saw it. It was sad and depressing, so I decided to write a fic about someone who DID protect him. So Soujiro's past is altered a lot here.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ruourni Kenshin, I've just seen Soujiro's past and felt sorry for him and  
when he said he didn't have anybody to protect him, it gave me an idea for this fic. I hope you l  
ike it, and please tell me how you like it and this is my first attempt at a Ruourin Kenshin fic.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was a bright day and everyone was walking around doing business. A kid who had dirt marks all over him and wore raggy clothes, was carrying a barral load of rice from the market to the factory. He was struggling with every step, and no one seemed to notice him. The young boy had light brown hair and blue eyes that looked like they haven't shined a lot in his life. A young girl about his age was watching him from a tree eatting an apple that she had picked from the tree.  
  
"The kid looks unhappy. This seems interesting." said the girl as she leaped with graceful antics from tree to tree watching carefully at the boy who struggled. She followed him all the way to the rice factory.  
  
'He lives in this damned demon dread house!? I've heard rumors that this dang family is way too rough.' the girl thought. She watched as the boy struggled and brought the barrel and then three family members came out.  
  
One came with his sword and was waving it around carelessly.   
  
'Phsst, stupid boar.' thought the girl again, watching. Suddenly the boar guy swung his sword and cut the barrel in half, spilling all the rice. She thought that the rumors were only false, but they seemed true to their word, when the skinny guy and the stupid woman were making fun of him and the guy smoking called out to his father that the boy whose name was Soujiro had ruined their rice. The girl watched darkly as they beat up Soujiro and then left him there and ignored him. When they were completely gone, the girl watched as the boy struggled up and dragged himself to the shed where all the rice was stored. She looked into her bag she had carried with her and later the night when everyone was asleep snuck into the shed. She jumped through the window and landly on her feet and walked around looking for Soujiro. He spotted him, asleep. She smiled.  
  
"You are going to have a hard time working with these marks tomorrow Soujiro-kun." grinned the Girl as she got out her kit and treated his wounds and wrapped them up. She left some food wrapped up and left.  
  
Soujiro got up the next morning and looked around, he then felt something tied on him.  
  
"Nani? What's this?" wondered Soujiro. He saw his wounds were treated and then he turned around and saw something wrapped up.  
  
"Wow. bread, apples, riceballs a container of water and some sweets." mummbled Soujiro as he ate some of it up and hid the rest. This routine continued on for a while longer and Soujiro got more and more curious about who had helped him and wanted to meet the person real soon. The girl on the other hand, had been trying to think of a way to rescue Soujiro from this torture. She felt that a kind boy like that should have a better life. Then one day, it happened. It was a dark day and it was pouring extremly hard and they forced Soujiro to still go out and get them thieir rice and when he had returned he tripped and spilled all the rice onto the muddy floor and they were all drunk and they had gone to fall and threatened to kill him.  
  
  
"You little brat!!"  
  
"You Bastard!!"  
  
"How could you keep this food away from us!! After all we've done for you!!"  
  
"Now we don't have anything to eat thanks to you brat!!!"  
  
  
They continued to beat him up until he was gasping for air and choking out blood. The girl watched, her temper flaring.  
  
"How dare they...."  
  
"This will teach you, once and for all!!!" screamed one taking out his sword and prepared to impale Soujiro with the sword. The girl had seen about enough torture for Soujiro to handle.  
  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"  
  
She threw out out one of her daggers, knocking out the sword from the guy's hand. She jumped down and ran in front of Soujiro. The young girl had light brown hair, almost the same shade as Soujiro's hair. She was the same age as him. She had the fierciest green eyes you've seen in a girl. She was wearing a blue colored fighting gi with black stripes with it. (AN: Think like Misao's fighting outfit, it looks just like that, only different colors.) Her hair was done in one braid falling down to a little below her neck and leaving some of her hair on the curves of her face. She also had on some fingerless gloves on and some light boots that were thick and hard, but easy to move in.  
  
"You will not torture him any more!! If anyone is the bastard here, its you and your sluts of a so called of woman!! You torture him constantly and I won't stand of it anymore!! I'm taking him with me and if any of you try to stop me, come and fight me." growled the girl with venom dripping from her voice. The young girl and grandmother were a little scared of the look that the young girl have given them. The men on the other hand, weren't intiminated by it and they all drew their swords and charged towards her.  
  
  
"You guys the most selfish bunch of dirt eatting baka snobs I've ever seen!!!" scremed the girl and attaacked them by drawing out her sword. Soujiro at this time saw the young girl defending him by beating up his so called family. He was amazed at the skill she had and her movements. Once they were done, Soujiro wondered if they were dead, but when he saw some of them twitch, he knew they weren't dead, just down.  
  
"They won't be able to use swords anymore, now that I've ruined their thumbs, so now you have to do your own dirty work." muttered the girl to the two remaining standing.  
  
"You..you will pay for this!! Literally!!" screamed the slut pointing to the girl. The girl turned around so sharply that the girl took a step back.  
  
"Pay? PAY!! PAY!!! YOU'RE GOD DAMN LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T KILL YOU FUCKING WHORES!!! I'VE BEEN WATCHING WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO HIM CONSTANTLY. NEARLY STARVING HIM TO DEATH, MAKING HIM TO FORCE LABOR, BEAT HIM UP CONSTANTLY!! HELL!! I'M SURPRISED HE LASTED THIS LONG WITH A BUNCH OF GOD DAMN LAZY PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!" screamed the girl loudly. You could see the hate for the whole family in her eyes and they were getting scared.  
  
"You leave Soujiro-kun and I alone forever!! And if I even see come near us!! I will personally see that you never have a good life for the rest of your god damn life bitch!!" shouted the girl. She then kneeled down and helped Soujiro stand up on his own legs.  
  
"You okay Soujiro-kun?" asked the girl kindly. Soujiro for the first time was cared for.  
  
"Ari..gato." mummered Soujijro. The girl grinned and they both were at their feet, they weren't aware that one of them had gain concious and was taking out a dagger. He threw it at the two of them and the girl didn't notice, but Soujiro did with wide eyes. He pushed both their bodies on to the ground.  
  
"Look out!!" shouted Soujiro. The dagger passed harmlessly above them and then the girl got up and glared at at him.  
  
"I warned you. I gave you a god damn warning and now you will hurt!!" She took her free hand that wasn't wrapped around Soujiro and took out a small sword.  
  
"LIGHTING VOID!!" a small string of lighting shot out of the sword and hit the rice storage and was completly destroyed.   
  
  
"Our...our profits." mummbled the father.  
  
"You people are pathetic. Now you will WORK to get your precious rice back." said the girl as she and Soujiro walked out and left the family in shock.  
  
  
As Soujiro and the girl were walking, they stopped when they were far away from the village.  
  
"Why did you help me?" asked Soujiro as they stopped by a running river. The girl came back from the river with some damp cloths. She silently treated his wounds, and then sat next to him and handed him a rice ball.  
  
"I helped you because, I saw your eyes."   
  
" Nani? My eyes?"  
  
"Yes. People in this era, no matter what the cause, they usually have a certain spark to thier eyes with happiness. Yours, no matter how hard I searched I saw that you were unhappy, but you had on that smile all the time."  
  
"It..it always made think that I could somehow forget the work and I always put on a smile for the hardships."  
  
"Smiles, may conceal things for time, but eventually, the shell cracks and you're left vunerable unless you know what to do once it is down." murmered the girl.   
  
"You know my name, but what is yours?" asked Soujiro finally letting his courious intentions get the better of him. The girl laughed gently. Suddenly to Soujiro, her laugh was like a bunch of softl chimes blowing in the wind, making perfect harmony.  
  
"My name is Sukari, but call me Suki." smiled Suki. Soujiro suddenly felt himself heat up.  
  
"Okay, Suki-chan." smiled Soujiro, a real smile for once.  
  
"You can conceal your emotions as much as you like but it will come crashing down and then you'll be all mixed up, like you're now. You're blushing Soujiro-kun!!" giggled Suki.  
  
"What..what ever." replied Soujiro. The two of them ate in silence then they felt sleep. Suki was tired of the day's events, since that last attack took a lot out of her and she fell asleep and falling onto Soujiro. He blushed as he saw her fall into his lap. He gained control of his face and then he got into a comfortable position and fell asleep also. The next morning the two of them set out and headed west. They continued traveling until they came onto a little town and started a new life. They both worked for a kind farmer who paid them good money and built their own home, with the near by trees and bought and made their home more roomy.   
  
  
  
They lived happily for a good four years, and everyday, they both had feelings for each other, that were getting stronger and stronger, until one warm spring day. Both of them were now at the age of twelve.  
  
"It's so nice of Rein-sama letting us have the day off, isn't it Soujiro-kun!!"   
  
"Hai, it's also a nice day. Want to go take a walk by the sakura trees?" asked Soujiro smiling at Suki.  
  
"Yes!!" laughed Suki running up to him and then walking next to him. Soujiro didn't notice that his hand was intertwined with Suki's and when he noticed this, he blushed. He thought back to all the years he spent with Sukari. She had helped him with sword techniques and he soon was almost as skilled as Sukari was. Suki noticed that they were holding hands and Suki gave his hand a little squeeze, as a saying that she didn't mind at all. Soujiro looked at her and blushed. They stopped by a familier sakura tree and sat down and just watched the water flow by and listening to the birds singing their songs.  
  
"Ummm, Soujiro-kun?" asked Suki. Soujiro turned his head and saw Suki blusing at something she was fiddling with in her hands. Soujiro grinned.  
  
"What is it Suki-chan?"  
  
"I want to give you this." replied Suki, handing Soujiro a small semi-circle with half a phoniex.  
  
"What's this?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"It's a good luck a charm. See, you have half and I have the other half. The phoniex symbols life and rebirth and so I decided to give you it." explained Suki.  
  
"Really. Thank you Suki-chan."  
  
"Suki-chan?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"A..Ashiteru."  
  
"Ashiteru."  
  
"You feel the same." asked Soujiro.  
  
"I've been feeling this way for sometime, Soujiro-kun." grinned Suki leaning towards him. Soujiro leaned closer to her and soon thier lips were brushing and their lips met. They held their hands together.  
Soon after they parted they smiled and just watched the sun set. They walked home and kissed each other good-night. They didn't know that tonight would be the last time that they would see each other. Near midnight, when the moon was at its fullest, several men came to Suki's and Soujiro's house. Inside, Suki was asleep with Soujiro next to her. He suddenly heard some noises out side and got dressed silently and grabbed his sword that he had bought. He stepped outside and saw several men dressed in black.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to my house." growled Soujiro.  
  
"So, you're the one." said one of the men. "You know what to do."  
  
Everyone except for the guy who had just spoken, had drawn out thier swords and started to attack Soujiro. Once they had him occupied the leader poured something onto the house and then lit a match and set the house on fire. The blaze was high, by the time that Soujiro had dispose of the others. He was in shock as he saw his home on fire. He remembered that Suki was still asleep inside the house.  
  
"SUKARI-CHAN!!! WAKE-UP!! screamed Soujiro. The leader just laughed, and Soujiro killed him, The house was soon all in ashes and Soujiro ran and moved around the debris, getting burned by the wood, but he didn't care. He kept searching until he found his part of the charm. The phoniex.   
  
'It's a symbol of life and rebirth.' explained Suki.  
  
"Sukari-chan, Sukari-chan, SUKARI-CHAN!! SUKARI-CHAN!!!" cried Soujiro despertly.  
  
"Come back to me please. Please. I love you Sukari. I LOVED YOU SUKARI!!!" cried Soujiro, his face to the sky, him covered in soot and ashes, burns and clothes ripped. Tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Why. Why did this have to happen to you. Why." cried Sujiro. Days later he told that the wasn't able to work any longer and went wandering. There he met Makoto Shi Shi O.   
  
  
To the present time...................  
  
Soujiro fingered the half charm he had in his gi and then went to battle Kenshin. They fought for a while and then it came down to one more fight. They went at it and when kenshin what said before they were going to finish it off, he yelled something, he hadn't screamed for two years.  
  
"What are you fighting like this Soujiro!!" screamed Kenshin.  
  
"I'M FIGHTING FOR MY SAKI-CHAN!!" screamed Soujiro. Kenshin, Sanosuke and the woman's eye's went wide.  
'Suki-chan? Who's that?' they wondered, but nonetheless. Kenshin won and then headed to fight ShiShi O.   
  
  
  
  
  
Soujiro now standing at the restaurants entrance and getting ready to leave.  
  
"So where does this road lead to?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Well, if you go that way it leads to the north." pointed out the old woman.  
  
"North. Well, it is getting a little warm, so going north wouldn't be so bad." muttered Soujiro. He didn't notice a figure running up to the restaurant.  
  
"Ah, Sukari!! How are you. Any luck?" asked the old woman. Soujiro tensed and didn't dare turn around.  
  
"No. I had heard clues about him but no luck." replied the girl. Soujiro turned around.  
  
"Who, exactly are you looking for Suki-chan?" asked Soujiro. The girl's head popped up quickly.  
  
"There was only one person who called me that. SOUJIRO-KUN!!!" cried Suki happily, running to him.  
  
He dropped his stuff and opened his arms and Suki ran into them and held each other tightly. Soujiro was stoking Suki's silky hair.  
  
"What happened. I thought you died, when the fire burnt down our house, two years ago." said Soujiro.  
  
"Not really. I woke up late to the clashing of swords and I wanted to come out and help you, but I was unable to because the fire had blocked my passage and I kind of fell uncouncious when I fell into the basement. After the fire, I woke up and you were gone so I've been looking for you for the last two years." cried Suki into Soujiro's fighting gi. Soujiro held Suki tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, i'm never going to leave you. I still love you and still have the charm you gave me." smiled Soujiro with tears in his eyes.   
  
"You're crying. I still love you also and have the charm." smiled Suki, her eyes were watering also.  
  
They suddenly leaned in and kissed. They held it for a while and then let go. They then decided to travel together for awhile, and left for the north together, holding hands.  
  
  
"Ahh, to be in love again." sighed the old woman as she headed back into the kitchen.  
  
  
Three weeks later in Tokyo.......................  
  
  
Soujiro and Suki were in Tokyo, going to make amends to Himera Kenshin. They both walked up to the Kamiya dojo and knocked on the door to the training hall. Kenshin just rounded the corner and was shocked to see Soujiro here.   
  
"Soujiro?" Kenshin said. Soujiro turned and gave him a puzzled look, and Suki was trying hard not to laugh at the Battousai.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, you know you have some soap suds in your hair that look like rabbit ears." said Soujiro sweat-dropping. Kenshin was more surpsied. One that he had soap suds in his hair thanks to the two little doctor's neice, and that Soujiro was showing different emotions. Kenshin wiped off the suds in his hair and smiled.  
  
"So, why are you here?" asked Kenshin. Before Soujiro got to answear, Yahiko and Kaoru were coming from the training hall and Sanosuke was coming from the entrance. Sanosuke was shocked that Soujiro here.  
  
"OI!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR REVENGE!!" shouted Sanosuke.  
  
"What are you talking about chicken-head?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"He's one of the people who worked for that mummy guy, ShiShi O!!" replied Sanosuke.  
  
"He's not bad anymore!! He had just let his anger go and covering it with a smile!! He's good now because he explained everything to me!!" shouted Suki.  
  
"Oro? Who are you?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"My name is Sukari, but you can call me Suki-Chan." smiled Suki. She was wearing her fighting outfit, samething, but a little bigger. Soujiro had on some white fighting pants and a dark blue top like Kenshin's.  
  
"Oh, so you are the one that Soujiro said that he was fighting for." smiled Kenshin. Soujiro suddenly blushed and Suki laughed.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make amends with you and wondering if you knew a place to stay." replied Soujiro.  
  
"Well, you can stay here, because we have some extra rooms." said Kaoru slowly. Suki grinned.  
  
"Arigato, Kaoru-sama." said Suki bowing. Soujiro following the suit.  
  
"Just on one condtion you have to help around here and don't mind the natural stuff that goes around here." replied Kaoru smiling.  
  
"I guess it'll be nicer with the new you Soujiro." grinned Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, and I apolozie for the way I treated you again." said Soujiro.  
  
"Don't worry. As long as you're sorry for your actions, you have my forgiveness already." replied Kenshin. He noticed that Suki and Kaoru were hitting it off well.  
  
"One more thing Kenshin." said Soujiro, watching the samething that he was watching.  
  
"I now use my sword to protect, like my Suki-chan." smiled Soujiro.  
  
"That's a good idea." replied Kenshin.  
  
After everyone was asleep, Soujiro and Suki slept in the same room, snuggled up to each other.  
  
"Things are going to be different now." said Suki.  
  
"Yes, and that's for the better. Like Kenshin, i'm going to try and make amends for my past." said Soujiro. Suki kissed him briefly on the lips.  
  
"That's the spirit." smiled Suki and falling asleep.  
  
The next morning.............  
  
"YAHIKO!! GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!"  
  
"MAKE ME RACCOON GIRL!!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK YOU MORAN!!"  
  
"YOU DUMMY!!"  
  
"FOOL!!"  
  
"NITWIT!!"  
  
"Mai Mai." said Kenshin sweat-dropping and trying to calm the two of them down. Soujiro and Suki had just exitied their room, fully dressed and was staring at the scene while Sanosuke just layed there.  
  
"Is this going to happen often?" asked Soujiro sweat-dropping.  
  
"Better get use to it." sighed Sanosuke.  
  
"Oh well. C'mon!! Help me make breckfast." laughed Suki as she tugged Soujiro to the kitchen. He let out a small smile.   
  
"Okay, Suki-chan. Whatever you say." said Soujiro following Suki to the kitchen. But you could still hear the voices arguing outside.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN!!"  
  
"NYAAA!! MAKE ME!!"  
  
"YAHIKO!! TAKE THIS!! *TWACK!!*"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"KYAAAA!!! KENSHIN!! GOMEN!! GOMEN!!"  
  
"Nice going Jo-chan."   
  
"Shut up Sano and get me some water and clothe!!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
In the kitchen you could see Soujiro and Sukari laughing at the four of them.  
  
"I think it was worth coming back here." laughed Soujiro.  
  
"Hai!!" replied Suki laughing. Sano poked his head into the kitchen and saw the two of them laughing and knew that Soujiro had really changed.  
  
"Could one of you hand me a bucket? Kaoru just knocked out Kenshin with her wooden stick." said Sano.  
  
"Sure. Here you go." replied Soujiro handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks and behave you two." laughed Sano.  
  
"SANOSUKE!!" the both of them yelled at the laughing gangster.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
So what did you thin? Please tell me!! 


End file.
